


《Auf einen groben Klotz gehört ein grober Keil》 （粗木要用阔斧劈）

by ETR



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, 一发完, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETR/pseuds/ETR
Summary: Auf einen groben Klotz gehört ein grober Keil.——粗木要用阔斧劈，即以暴制暴。





	《Auf einen groben Klotz gehört ein grober Keil》 （粗木要用阔斧劈）

※

亡蝶葬仪曾看过歌剧。  
他不讨厌这些唱唱跳跳的小玩意儿。换他本人的腔调回答，那就是：哦，人类的艺术形式总是很有趣…且以肉眼可见的效果发展迅速（艺术嘛，总是日新月异的）。用不那么优柔寡断的话来说，就是“这起码让他漫长的生命有了消遣，而且是变着法子的消遣”。  
至于这爱好是从什么时候开始的，要谈到很久以前。早到什么时候？早到世界还未受“翼”控制，认知里还没有泛滥的异想体，陆地上甚至没有那些四只轮子的小汽车，更别提那些精致、聪明、有主见的AI——那时候能看到的，只有鹅卵石的小路枕着马车的木轮子，人们则坐在里头嘚嘚地颠簸着经过。  
亡蝶葬仪就是“坐在马车里”的一员，他很喜爱那段时间：十九世纪的人们都懂得享受。而艺术形式就是必不可少的一种享受。沙龙、演奏会、起义、革命，一样比一样热烈，一样比一样激昂。古典艺术变成浪漫主义，莫扎特和贝多芬鞠躬致谢，舒伯曼和柏辽兹登台亮相。   
而亡蝶葬仪出行所需的只是一套体面的外衣，一件足够大的斗篷（好遮住他漂亮又怪异的脑袋）或再加上一支擦得锃亮的银头手拐。他对时间很挑剔，雨天总是个好选择，又或是待在露天的表演剧场，找一个角落远远地观望——他的视力足够好，可以看清台上演员的每一个角度。葬仪人安安静静地穿过人群，双腿修长步子稳重。偶尔传来几下手拐点地的笃笃声，尖头牛皮鞋泛着内敛的柔光，就可让人感觉这位先生绝不是什么小人物，再听他柔和又缓慢的谈吐……就像是伦敦的晨雾一样厚重又缥缈，不乏神秘。这时候，售票区的人员就弯下腰低低地鞠躬，服服帖帖地认为他大抵是个拥有私人小庄园的乡绅，这么替他推开入口大门：“恭候您的到来，先生！” 

※

“早上好。”  
魔弹射手方才从睡眠中醒过来。他梦到了一些不属于他的东西，起码不属于现在的“他”。虚幻的梦中有人喊他的名字，但他忘记了，那个人是谁？那个有着温柔脸旁的女人。猎人头脑昏沈、眼膜发酸，不知方才传入耳中的三个字是自己模糊的梦影所留下的靡靡之音还是别的什么。但猎手的本能叫他攥稳了枪托。  
“早上好，猎人。”那个朦胧的声音富有耐心。  
魔弹猎手快速站了起来。没有人会这么称呼他，没有人。所以他很清楚自己要面对的是什么，要么敌人，要么……称其为无关紧要的人吧，这个界限没有明确的称呼。  
“您看起来做了个梦，”好了，现在他看清面前的人是谁了：一个衣冠禽兽，字面意义上的。他每说一句话，悄悄扇动的翅膀便抖落出点点鳞粉，同空中的尘埃混杂在一道，“梦里有些什么？”  
“你闯到我的地盘就是来扯闲话？”猎手低低地问，呼吸里灌满沙哑与不耐烦。

※

“然而，魔鬼的阴影缠绕我，绝望紧抱我，嘲弄折磨我！”  
亡蝶葬仪看着台上的演员：他的嘴唇翕动，帽檐上插着的长长羽翎随歌唱与颤抖的肩膀上下起伏。  
“这个晚上没有光芒闪现吗？”  
皇家剧院内几乎是座无虚席。黑压压的人群与低晃的白灯，无疑都打在了台前人上。马克思攥紧手里的枪，面颊因灯光而显出逼真的苍白，他懊恼、他皱眉、他为了心爱的姑娘阿加特流泪。耶和华啊，如何该让他的枪法百发百中？如何该让他博得波西米亚王子的欢心？如何该让他同阿加特长久地厮守？  
“难道命运是盲目的？”  
卡斯帕与萨米尔低低地笑起来，万千的眼睛注视那演员跌坐在地上高声悲唱。  
“——神不存在吗？”

 

※

T-01-68，亡蝶葬仪。一个收容单元就在他隔壁的异常。魔弹射手并不关心对方叫什么，也不喜欢这家伙，就像他不喜欢所有的仪表堂堂的人一样：嘴上那一套漂亮得冒花儿，背地里能干出些什么事来只有他们自己心里最清楚。举个例子，从掌管英格兰和爱尔兰的天主教女王，到广播里与天使同名的人工智能——只消有点脑子的人就能明白这个冰冷的女人的弦外之音，除此以外？都是套话。有时他真的不明白这个破地方的主管怎么能对她做到言听计从。对一个程序、一个不存在的威胁低头——哈，好一个懦夫。  
猎人快速地回想了关于亡蝶葬仪的印象与记忆，只有寥寥几笔画面浮现在眼前。无非是突破的收容的警报，屋外人类乱麻般的脚步声，广播内所谓“主管”的请求和最后一点、也是最让他畅快的一点——“F-01-69，允许射击。”唯有这时候，魔弹射手才能从焦躁的情绪中脱身，脑中恒久模糊的记忆快速上涌又散开，白色的鸽子噗通落下，一切就会变得清醒又释然：枪击猎物是他存在的意义。  
然而蝴蝶甚至不能算得上是猎物。葬仪只是一声不响地凝视着对方直至他不得不回过神来，这让他不舒服。这个人形异常比猎人高出半个头…就好像是在俯视。魔弹射手不喜欢这种姿态，他永远都要站在高位：他是一个猎人，更一个恶魔，他讨厌处于劣势。  
“我不喜欢重复问题，你聋了？Fünf Hnde (Five hands)？”  
“您应该很清楚我的目的，我的朋友。”  
魔弹射手先是愕然，随即转成笑。卡斯帕与萨米尔，恶魔和猎手的身影再度交融重叠。假惺惺的家伙…有人在他旁侧耳语。自以为握着一套慈悲说辞，摆出悲天悯人的姿态，便可劝说成功？要一个恶魔放弃交易，就和放走嘴边的肥肉一样可笑。  
“无论是建议还是要挟，这里有一件事你得明白，守尸体的虚伪家伙…我不听命于任何人。”  
空气中迸发出枪响，子弹应声而出。

※

“好了，年轻的射手！再来一枪，就跟你先前那百发百中的三回一样，你就大功告成了。”波西米亚王子端着银杯笑道，为年轻的猎人已经做好祝酒准备，“看到那枝头的白鸽了没有？你的任务很简单：射它！”  
我们的主人公早已是满头大汗，台前演员局促地望着幕布上的树枝，深深地呼气、狠狠地咽下唾沫，扣下扳机。而阿加特落泪了，白色的纱裙同澄澈的眼睛就与枝头的鸟儿一致。  
“不要射，马克思，我便是那鸽子！”  
枪声、倒地声、吸气声，群众哗然。  
“看，哦，看！他射中自己的新娘！”  
他怎么会射中自己的新娘？他怎么会射中自己的新娘！  
周遭掌声如同雷鸣，亡蝶葬仪依旧是缄默地坐着，将半个身子陷进阴影。  
他没有鼓掌。  
“可怕的命运！可怕的命运！”

※

他们的关系很不健康。  
魔弹射手在数不清第几次这么想后，意识到他又把六发子弹一股劲用了光：在没有那个所谓“拥有最高权限”的人的要求下——全都打在了同一个家伙身上。蝴蝶不应该成为狩猎的目标的，他恼火地想，举起枪托砸中对方的腹部。  
“你的所作所为令我不解。”除了句尾吃痛的吸气声，亡蝶葬仪依旧冷静。  
“你的所言所行让我恶心。”恶魔的面孔在烟雾下飘动，扯出一个若有若无的冷笑。  
“…我本无意。”  
“您误会了，亡蝶葬仪。”魔弹射手挖苦地说，学着那股阿谀奉承的口气笑道，“我只是单纯的看不惯你而已。嘴上轻巧的伪君子，徒有一副花架子。”  
猎人活得足够久，他知道人的伪装是什么样的，更清楚人的嘴脸是怎么样的。他见过很多可笑的灵魂，众叛亲离、执迷不悟、冷血极恶、利欲熏心……多到数不清！子弹一次次射出，去狩猎尖嚎的灵魂好来填饱恶魔的胃口，动作就像是捕获秋季的雁群一样迅捷又娴熟。  
而正是因为长久地正视这些扭曲的情感，在面对灰色的葬仪，魔弹射手那强烈的、不可名状的情绪不可控地爆发了。这一切都太不一样了……举手投足间的拘谨得体，言辞缜密委婉，甚至连出逃时都带着特有的轻巧从容，就连收割灵魂时都温婉地令人吃惊——射手对此感到恶心，强烈的、极端的、让人想要仓惶而逃的恶心。一个渴求美妙死亡的矛盾体，一个冠冕堂皇的守尸人，并为自己的职务洋洋自得着，慈悲地抱着每个人都当死得其所的心理…虚伪，不可言说的虚伪。  
伪君子！伪君子！  
猎人的细胞叫嚣起来，雾气腾腾。而蝴蝶每每扇动一次翅膀，讽意、轻蔑、仇视、浮躁便像鳞粉一样占满他的胸膛，昔日恶魔的耳语又响起来，他不可控地扣下扳机，又一次的。  
“现在，滚回你该待的地方，T-01-68.”

 

  
※  
“她还活着！”  
群众的欢呼自四下里窜起，那如白鸽的姑娘缓缓坐了起来，胸脯又轻轻地起伏，面颊又渐渐恢复了血色——那子弹稳稳地擦过花冠枝丫中，千钧一发，千钧一发。  
“赞美和感谢圣徒！她的眼睛是张开的！”  
那么魔弹飞去了哪儿呢？喏，瞧瞧倒在地上的卡斯帕吧，那可恶又可怜的猎人啊，还是被恶魔夺去了性命咯！  
鼓掌与喝彩自四下里响起，今夜韦伯的歌剧大获异彩。人们高呼着Der Freischütz（魔弹射手），扔起手绢、玫瑰，沐浴在美好的演奏之中。  
葬仪人的座位上依旧没有传来掌声：他已赶在群演谢幕之前，悄然退场。

※

嘘……捂上嘴巴，闭上眼睛。  
我现在要告诉你一个秘密。关于一些不可公开言说的事物，会让你的眼愕然，令你的唇哆嗦，叫你讶异道“多么吓人啊！”所以，屏息你全身的毛孔去倾听…在此之前，眼睛眨都不要眨。  
这是他们之间的秘密。  
去试试在混乱之时造访F-01-69的地盘，忽视周遭所有的血光，避开一切纷杂的脚步，踏到门前，贴上双耳、放低呼吸，谨慎地去听。就像我方才告诉你的一样。一切的一切都必须小心翼翼。  
“——我思故我在。”  
“——我思故我恼！”  
你会听到一声低语，一声怒吼，旋即变成高呼、争执，器物的碰撞，衣料的撕扯，最后一切归于沉默。  
铁盒子里的猎人永不可能像舞台上的演员那样风光，那么衣着光鲜的葬仪人又是否表里如一？在对此质疑的同时，想想他【异】们【常】的身份…这会让你好受点的。  
最后，我有一声忠告：永远，永远都不要窥探门后的景象。  
相信我，好奇心会让你的所作所为承蒙苦果。  
现在，睁开眼，你可以开始恐惧了。

 

※

Wer mit Ungeheuern kmpft, mag zusehn, dass ernicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird.   
（与怪物战斗的人，应当小心自己不要成为怪物。）

※

“你还穿着这么过时的玩意儿？老古董。”  
恶魔这么说的同时架起对方的脚踝，扯掉了他其中一只腿上的吊袜带——十七世纪的发明物。但葬仪人至此没有说过一句话，他的漂亮而严谨的衣服此时拧巴地扭成一团，胸前举起的手想要说点什么却又轻轻垂下。这整套动作给恶魔带来了一丝占上风的快意。  
啊，当然了…我也许该提醒一句，这种时候换谁的里头被埋了根阴茎，八成都说不出什么话的。  
我有没有说过他们的关系“很不健康”？我说过的，对吧？这便是佐证了。

现在，蝴蝶的手顺着热源本能地上浮，暴露在空气中的沥青色臂腕一点点浮起鸡皮，在空气中微微战栗。  
很细微。  
魔弹想。  
的确很细微，但他注意到了。  
猎人一把攥过对方的手掌翻上来——他没有看走眼。同人类不一样，不只是手背，这位先生的掌心也布着细小的绒毛，在灯光下泛出温和的银。  
“凡是蝴蝶拥有的品性，你都有，是吗？”  
亡蝶下意识的收手佐证了他的发言。于是魔弹射手笑了声去舔舐那灰色的指缝，去拨弄那蝴蝶翅膀的中央，去恶趣味地摩挲他的细长又带着卷的喙。猎人几乎是不留任何情面地挑衅、挑逗、侮辱那只蝴蝶，他寻着各种理由，让灰色异常开始发生细碎的战栗，让他惴惴不安地颤动翅膀，胸腔下低沉地呼吸响起来。  
自棺内涌出成片的蝶群则扰乱了摄像的眼睛，隔离门外是野兽的嘶吼、此起彼伏的哭喊以及血肉撕裂的飞溅与爆裂声。脚步、枪击和金属重物挥击的风声掩盖了一切。一旦同屋外相比，就连收容室内两个肮脏异常交合的性事都显得那么微不足道了。没有人会留意到两个怪物在这里进行自几百年前就留有的生物繁衍习性：交媾。  
黑色的迷雾捻了捻指尖上亮晶晶的东西，那是蝶翼上的粉末。他发出轻蔑的哼笑：  
“大道理说得天花乱坠，终究只是匹生物。”  
亡蝶葬仪依旧没有回答他，除了偶尔倏地冒出得几声气音，他沉默得像尊雕像，彷佛自己才是将要上刑的耶稣。这副忍辱负重得姿态叫魔弹射手成功燃起愠怒，他弓起背将性器捅得更深了些，好满足自己的快意、换来对方的战栗。恶魔做事是不留情面的，他在有着腐朽气息的收容室内将葬仪人的腰压得更低，思索世上最傲慢、最肮脏、最无耻的辱骂之词贴着他脖颈道出，掐住对方灰色的腿根刮挠着一次次把阴茎送得更深，在他灰色的皮肤下留下野兽的抓痕。没有亲吻，没有缠绵，没有柔软，没有爱，仅剩血液中远古野蛮的本性。此时的猎人自身唯有化为凶兽才可从这场战役中寻得胜利。  
这场性的意义是什么？  
——是对神的侮辱，对死的侮辱，对生的侮辱！  
魔弹射手抓过猎枪，扣下最后一次扳机。  
第七发百发百中，萨米尔的狞笑在他周遭传开。  
“我是恶魔，你所能想到一切肮脏的事物和品格，我皆拥有！”

※

Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein.  
（当你凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视着你。）

※

‘无需时刻保持敏感，迟钝有时即为美德。尤其与人交往时，即便看透了对方的某种行为或者想法的动机，也需装出一副迟钝的样子。此乃社交之诀窍，亦是对人的怜恤。’  
这存活了数十世纪、常年同死亡与泪水打交道的亡蝶葬仪深谙此点。他懂得运用言语的力量去抚恤、去安慰面对冰冷的死而手足无措的人类，让他们平静，让他们安定——如有必要，可再动用一点（善意的）哄骗。只要是能让棺内那些闪烁的蝴蝶平息下来，葬仪人是什么都愿意做的。  
可恶魔不是。这双漆黑的手举起枪一一击落孱弱的灵魂，像鹰捕获自己的猎物，无情地摆弄他们，榨干他们的活力，吮干他们的希望，玩腻了便一口吞下，嚼也不嚼。  
这下子就打乱了亡蝶葬仪的步调了。一个视人命为玩物的魔鬼，就和在战乱期间视民心如粪土的君主一样可憎。他固然厌恶那个粗野的猎人，厌恶他蛮横的行径，厌恶他卑劣又自我的说辞。但良好的教养没有让他因不满而横冲直撞。葬仪拥有耐心，也拥有许多先天优势的品行……恶魔所不具有的品行。  
各位都了解，熊是天生的凶狠角色。一旦没有人为地抚养，野性就会趁机驾驭在它们的脑袋上，对它们毫不留情地挥舞鞭子，鞭上的疼痛便赋予了动物“兽的本性”。在山间躲藏的野熊，一旦因饥饿舔过人血，就会收到自然之神的诅咒：森林里的野菜、菌菇、松鼠、山兔，纵使有挂着蜜的金黄蜂巢亦或是滴着露的甘美浆果，它也什么都尝不进了。此时熊的鼻子里嗤嗤地喷着粗气，眼里的凶光只能辨出来几个字：“饿了，饿了。吃人，吃人！”  
F-01-69的故事可能富有深意，但绝不艺术。他不会是马克斯，从头至尾就不可能是。  
那魔弹射手是什么？  
而葬仪人可以很笃定地说，现在，魔弹射手就是那头熊。  
野兽的气息弥漫在狭小的室内，罪魁祸首正享受着身下俘获的战利品，他啃咬，他舔舐，他品尝着那块灰色的肉，留下各式痕迹。  
引以为荣吧，好好先生…这是赐给你的勋章！  
恶魔对自己的施暴行径满意地哼笑。蝴蝶能感受到掐在自己喉间的手越来越紧，扣在肠内的甬动越来越深，生物本能的快感让大脑头晕眼花——他最讨厌的那一环来了。  
亡蝶葬仪的胸腔像风箱一样抽动，自下而上的热意犹如吞吐了一只太阳，灼烧着他的小腹。冰冷的肢体因性爱而短暂的运作起来，青灰皮肤下的血管开始虚假地跳动，太阳升了起来，他“活了过来”。有什么温热的液体滚进体内的窄缝，在这之后葬仪人闷哼着射了出来。高潮的余韵让他有些恍惚，他的视线发白，嗓子发哑，腿根还不可控的打着颤，耳边灌进来的只有魔鬼恼人的笑声。  
“我的朋友，我的敌人，听我一言…”  
亡蝶葬仪从喉咙里挤出最后一句话，也是唯一的一句。  
“……你的存在，对是生的侮辱。”  
亦是对死的亵渎。

角色反转，剧情颠倒。猎人露出獠牙，猎物抄起长枪，不存在的掌声四下里响了起来。  
现在，瞄准。  
亡蝶葬仪举起手，五枚“枪口”直指恶魔的心膛。这一回，他先发制人。

 

※

Was mich nicht umbringt, macht mich starker.  
（凡杀不死我的，皆使我更强大。）

※

魔弹射手是在黑暗中醒来的。他很快就意识到了自己在哪里，并带着极端的怒火踢开了充当他安床的那口棺材——妈的，那个该死的葬仪。  
他从里头站起，大把大把的蓝色花束从他身上滑落，同披风混杂在一起辨不清颜色。猎人低头打量：矢车菊，成片的矢车菊，如同宁静的潮水，死亡的沼泽，要将他吞没。  
魔弹射手只是背起枪轻蔑地笑道：   
“可惜死亡无法使我长久的安息，要不然，我倒是乐意躺在这里。”  
他凝视着那口棺材，暗金的花体在黑色漆皮上闪烁。

——“致不死之魔鬼，安息之地皆为虚幻，亡灵常伴，痛苦恒在。”


End file.
